Recuerdos
by Aiitaniitaaa
Summary: ONE SHOT. ¿Os habéis preguntado el por qué cierta inspectora llevaba el pelo corto cuando conoció a cierto escritor? Y... ¿por qué desde entonces ha dejado que creciera? Resumen horrible, lo sé... darle una oportunidad.


Espero que os guste, tomatazos y críticas en reviews, graciaaas! ^_^

**Nada de esto me pretenece, los personajes pertencen a Andrew Marlowe.**

* * *

Mi madre siempre me dijo que le encantaba mi pelo. Cuando era pequeña, siempre me peinaba ella, me hacía coletitas, me ponía lazos, me lo recogía de mil maneras distintas. Pero a mi no me gustaba... era un niña y solo quería jugar con los demás niños, y el pelo lo único que hacía era molestarme.

Por eso siempre le pedía que me lo cortara, no como a un chico, pero si más corto, cosa que a ella no le gustaba: _''No entiendo ese afán por cortarte el pelo Katie, a mí me encanta como te queda''._

Un día, vi en una peli como una chica, le cortaba el pelo a una amiga suya, a si que decidí hacer lo mismo. Esa tarde, mi padre estaba en el jardín, leyendo y mi madre no había llegado todavía del trabajo. Cogí unas tijeras que utilizaba en el colegio para hacer manualidades y subí a mi habitación. Me puse enfrente de un espejo y me corté al menos 10 cm de pelo. Obviamente quedó bastante irregular, y cuando mi madre lo vio y me llevó a la peluquería para que lo igualarán, tuvieron que cortar aún más. Yo estaba feliz, el pelo me llegaba por los hombros y no me molestaba, pero a mi madre no le gustó y pronto, me di cuenta de que a mí tampoco me gustaba demasiado. Ya no me peinaba cada mañana, ni me lo desenredaba cada noche. Era nuestro pequeño momento. A si que decidí que no me lo volvería a cortar, me lo dejaría largo por ella, y eso hice.

El día que murió, ibamos a cenar los tres juntos, a si que decidí dejarlo suelto y ondularmelo, porque sabía que ella la encantaba que lo llevara así. Pero nunca llegó a verlo.

Tras su muerte, cada vez que me miraba al espejo y veía mi pelo, recordaba esos pequeños momentos que compartimos cuando era más pequeña.

Mi padre empezó a beber, y yo no sabía que hacer para ayudarle, como sacarle de el pozo negro en el que estaba, ese pozo en el que yo tambien me encontraba. Hasta que un día, mientras veía la televisión, repitieron la película que hace tantos años había visto, y, como cuando era pequeña, cogí unas tijeras y me corté el pelo, esta vez mejor que cuando era una niña. Empecé a reponerme y poco a poco conseguí que mi padre dejara la bebida.

Cuando decidí hacerme poli, me dije a mí misma que no dejaría a mi pelo crecer hasta que no consiguiera saber quien asesinó a mi madre; o, por lo menos, hasta que consiguiera salir de ese pozo en el que aún me encontraba.

Pero cuando conocí a Castle todo cambió. Al principio me quejaba de su inmadurez, aunque en el fondo me encantaba. Siempre me ha parecido fascinante como alguien tan inmaduro y tan niño podía ser tan atento y buen padre como lo es con Alexis.

Y el tiempo ha ido pasando y mi amor por él fue creciendo, poco a poco. Al igual que lo hacía mi pelo. Y aquí me encuentro, cuatro años después peinándome frente al espejo de su baño.

-¿Sabes que me encanta como te quedan mis camisas? - dijo apareciendo por la puerta con solo unos boxers.- Deberías ir siempre así vestida.

-¿De verdad? ¿Crees que podrías soportar a todos los hombres mirándome el culo, Rick?

-Creo que prefiero verte SOLO yo así.- dijo, remarcando el ''solo'' mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba por detrás, poniendo su barbilla en mi hombro. -¿Qué haces?

-Estaba peinándome-digo, enseñándole el peine.

-¿Puedo?

Yo, temerosa le entrego el peine y el empieza a cepillarme el pelo, lenta y suavemente. Miro su reflejo en el espejo, viendo lo concentrado que está con su tarea, y, sin poder evitarlo, mi mente viaja al pasado, recordando. Una pequeña lagrima cae por mi mejilla, pero aunque yo rápidamente la limpio, él se da cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te he echo daño?- dice, mirándome preocupado. -Yo...

-Gracias -es lo único que puedo decir, veo que me mira extrañado y antes que de pueda decir algo, me giro y le callo con un beso. -Gracias por estar conmigo Rick, por ser como eres y tratarme así.

-Si te vas a poner tan cariñosa cada vez que te peine, me parece que voy a tener que hacerlo más a menudo.

-Me parece bien.-Sonrío y nos fundimos en un laaaaargo beso.


End file.
